1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of print wheels and methods of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,751 to make a unitary print wheel by forming a printing band, arranging the printing band in a circle, and pouring thermoplastic material into the circle to bond to the printing band. It is known in the art to secure a flexible printing band to the continuous outer surface of a generally annular printing base as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,668. It is also known to mold annular print wheels in an annular mold in which the cavities for forming the type characters of the print wheel are arranged around the periphery of the mold cavity.